1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular building products and, more particularly, to modular tile assemblies for use as flooring and/or wall coverings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stone and ceramic tile has long been used in building construction as floor and wall coverings, and for deck construction. Such tile requires a substantial supporting structure, especially for floor covering and deck construction, to support the weight of the tiles and provide a substantially flat surface to support the tiles and minimize cracking or other damage. Traditionally, floor and wall tiles are set individually using mortar or other adhesive and, once the mortar or adhesive sets, gaps between the tiles are filled with grout. The traditional process of laying tile is time-consuming and labor intensive, requiring substantial time for setting and curing the mortar and installing the grout. Depending upon the tile material, the completed floor may also require finishing with a moisture-resistant coating to seal the grout and protect the tile surface. A need therefore exists for a tile assembly system that can easily be installed over a minimal supporting structure, directly over floor joists, or on walls.